Mercenary
by DarkDayDreams
Summary: Arianna gets the news that the Necros are coming. So, she and afew others fled the planet. They will encounter much worse characters than the Necros. Riddick/OC, Toombs/OC later on. I suck at summaries. M for strong language, for now.


Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: First come, First serve

The dark skies looked so tempting and gorgeous. _I wonder how my brother and his family are doing? Are they even still alive?_ She only visited them about three years ago when Ziza was only one year old. _She wouldn't remember me._ Arianna sat in a chair next to her open window. That night, the two moons were shining bright yellow. She looked at the sky once more. _I can't visit them. That planet is dead now. No life on it. But could they've survived? _Many thoughts ran into her head. She needed to first sort out what to do. First, prepare, for the Necromongers are coming to Aida. She was frighten by the thought of suffering the same fate as Imam's family. Let's face it, Arianna wasn't ready to die. No one's ready to die. But she knew she would have to face it, eventually. What happened on Helion Prime was the talk of the city. It wasn't fair that the Officials and the Counselors fled before they evacuated the major cites that might get hit. For some reason the people of Helena didn't leave. They were ordered to stay in their homes and if attacked, were to go to a nearby underground shelter. _Some damn government of ours. _For the past nine months, there had been more riots, looting, and murder in the streets then there usually was. The city was becoming unsafe. That was why most people have bolts on their doors and bars on their windows, Arianna took precaution, too. Her neighbors told her told her that there was a ship that is willing to take people off the planet at midnight that night and asked her if she wanted to sneak out of the city with them. She told them yes. They were to sneak into the woods. Arianna was already packed. She had a duffle bag full of clothes and a first aid kit. Others were bringing clothes, food, water, and any valuable items they had to pay to the men with the ship. Arianna didn't trust them, but they were the only way for them to escape.

...

She had been sitting in the chair, pondering, for an hour before she hear a knock on the door. "Aria, It's time." A man's voice was said through the door. She opened the door to see an old couple and their young grandson.

"You're coming?" Arianna asked concerned. The old man nodded.

"Well, we want to get the hell out of here as much as you do, young blood. Plus, we have family on Lana, who are willing to take us in. Your more than welcome to stay with us all. Let's go." The old man by the name of Aden replied. "Come on, I know it's only ten-thirty but we can get there before the others. First comes first serve."

With that Arianna grabbed her bag and headed out the door and into the dark hall with the couple and their grandson. The old woman handed Arianna a kitchen knife.

"What if they have a gun?"

"Then, your fucked." The woman, Brie, answered. Arianna smiled.

So far, there were no one in the hall. So the proceeded down the hall and to the stairwell. As they quickly walked down the stairs they could hear voices coming from above, two stories upstairs.

"Oh, no. They're coming." Arianna whispered. "Quickly, run" She picked up the small boy and carried him down the stairs, behind her Brie and Aden.

Arianna kept looking behind her; the couple were slow. Men in uniforms come running down the stairs, ordering them to stop and go back inside. Obviously, Aden knew they wouldn't make it to emergency door. He stayed behind.

"Aden, what are you doing?" Brie asked shaken by his actions. _Oh, Shit._

"Leave him, Misses. Let's go." Arianna pulled on her arm while holding on the boy. "Leave him the fuck there."

"I love you, darling. Just go." Aden whispered before he was engulfed by the soldiers. Occasionally, they looked behind to see the soldiers beat the old man till he looked like a plump. There was blood all over the stair case. Arianna knew immediately Aden was beaten to death. They made it to the door. The opened it and left into the disgusting streets of Helena. _Now, we have to go to the woods. _

...

"Are you okay?" Arianna asked the boy. He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Solomon." He replied. "No, I just say grandpa die."

"He's not dead. He's...alive." Arianna said doubtful. "Hah, here we are."

There it was. The ship that would take them off the hell hole planet. _Where is this ship going to take us? _The one question she didn't bother to ask anyone or even thought about asking. When they went closer to the ship, there were men sitting on the dirt ground of the woods smoking, joking around and laughing. A few other people arrived, civilians of Helena. The men stood up, smiling. _I don't like this at all. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Two men looked Arianna up and down. She counted only four men were the owners of the ship. She also noticed the ship was small. _How are they going to fit all of us in there? _

"Well, Well, Well, What have we here? You want to escape this planet using our ship?" The man with a scattered beard said seductively. "Name's Toombs. Your name?"

"Um... name's Arianna al-Walid and how are all..." she paused to count how many showed up early, "of us going to fit in a small ship as of the one you have. And question where are you taking us?"

The man that went by the name of Toombs stopped smiling. The other three men stood up guns in their hands. _Oh, shit, Mercs! I knew it was too good to be true. _"I would be glad to answer your question. We are takin' you to our boss who will decide what to do with you, some will be mercs others...well they'll die."

"We're going to a merc ship? You fuck, you lied to us. You said you were special forces from Selma. You said you'll take us to a safe place, safer then Aida." A young man about twenty-three, twenty-four yelled with rage. Clearly, the young woman next to him was his wife or girlfriend.

"Nice going, asshole. Now we're in even more danger than we were before." Arianna whispered. She was upset by how pathetic and ignorant they clearly were. That was _the _most stupidest lie she had ever heard of. It was so stupid she had to smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" the young man asked angrily.

"At you, you pathetic idiot. Even I could tell he was lying to you. You told every body and they told others." Arianna responded still smiling. The man was about to approach her when Toombs stopped him by hold a gun to his head. "Get in the ship." Surprisingly, he did what he was told. "The rest of you...get in there." One young woman, and one older woman and older man got into the ship, except for Arianna, Brie and Solomon.

"You, too. Get in there." Toombs pointed the gun to her and the boy.

"What about the others?" The old woman asked.

"Screw them. Now I'm not going to ask you again."

Arianna looked at Brie. "Let's go." Still holding the boy, she and Brie got into the ship. After them, the mercs.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, guys." Toombs ordered.

...

_Author's Notes:_

_Okay, I do not own anything with Riddick, Toombs, Ziza, Imam, and lajinn or Helion Prime. All rights go to David Twohy and Universal studios. I am not getting paid for this. And any characters you don't recognize or heard of is my characters I made up. There weren't many or any fan fic with Toombs so I did one. This is set after COR. I would love reviews. Tell me if I got the information wrong. It took me hours to type this. _


End file.
